A Time to Kill, a Time to Heal
by LittleMissPeachy
Summary: On the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry visits the graves of those who died fighting. Oneshot.


_Disclaimer: The characters are not my own. But you know that. Carry on, dear reader._

_Warnings: Canon character deaths mentioned._

_AN: Written from the prompt: "A flower on every grave, and a grave for every soldier."_

* * *

"He's grown so much in the last two years. I wish you could hear him laugh now." Harry sighed quietly, his hand resting on the stone in front of him. "And his hair changes so fast. He's just like his Mother." His eyes strayed to the stone on his right. "Andromeda dotes on Teddy, you know. We all do."

Harry stared at the two gravestones, his mind drifting back to the week before. "He loves running off when our backs are turned, even for just a moment. Ron and Hermione and I went to the Three Broomsticks and while we were ordering Teddy managed to slip off. Would have made it outside if it hadn't been for Draco Malfoy." Harry shook his head. "Now there's a boy who has turned his life around. Did you know he's opened his own potions shop? Nice little place, I must admit. It's actually just across the street from – " The words got stuck in his throat as he choked back tears. "Ginny – she's been helping George with the store. She's thriving there. Half of their new products have been her idea. I think Fred would have approved." Harry glanced in front of him, three rows over. "We all miss him. We all miss you. Both of you."

With a final touch, Harry stood up. Reaching into the messenger bag slung casually across his shoulder, he pulled out two purple Hyacinth flowers. Gently, he laid one on the grave marked "Remus Lupin" and the other on the grave labeled "Nymphadora Tonks" before turning and walking away, unshed tears bright in his eyes.

Slowly, Harry walked up and down the rows. He placed a flower at the base of each headstone, a silent symbol of his respect and of a debt that he could never repay. Each stone he passed, another familiar name jumped out at him. Each life represented here had been present at the Battle of Hogwarts. No matter what Hermione said to the contrary, some part of him still felt at fault, and at times the guilt threatened to overwhelm him. These people had fought for him. Died for him.

At last Harry reached the final stone. There had been people who objected to this man's burial here. They'd argued that these resting grounds should be limited to the resting grounds for their heroes, but Harry had fought to make a place for him, feeling as though it was the least he could do for the man who had helped protect him. Wordlessly, he now placed his last flower beside the name in black lettering.

"Potter." The cordial tone sounded surprised.

Harry turned at the familiar voice. "Malfoy."

"I've seen not a soul here, all day, until you showed up."

"No one else has come today?"

"That's what I said, Potter." At one time, Malfoy's words would have been accompanied by a mocking drawl. Today they held only a quiet regret.

"Today of all days…" Harry trailed off. "Hang on – you've been here all day?"

"Yes." Malfoy shuffled his feet, looking off into the distance. "I felt – I needed to come here today. To pay my respects. They were the brave ones in this war. They fought for what they believed to be right."

Harry didn't know what to say, but it seemed as though the other man did not expect a response, for he changed topics by asking a question.

"How's Teddy doing?"

Harry blinked, surprised that Malfoy remembered his Godson's name. "He's well. He's keeping everyone on their toes. Hermione came up with a way to create a sort of magical GPS for him."

"A what?"

"GPS – oh, it's a muggle thing. The basic idea is that as long as Teddy has a certain wristband on, we will be able to find him even if he disappears."

Malfoy nodded, but did not reply. His gaze drifted to the headstone, as did Harry's. They stood in silence, lost in united thought. At length, the blonde man spoke. "He was my favorite teacher. And not just because potions was my favorite class. He really helped me figure out the path I wanted my life to take…even if it did take me fair bit of time to act on it."

Harry looked at Malfoy briefly before turning his head back to the name on the stone. "He may have been one of my least favorite teachers, but I wish I'd appreciated him more while he was alive."

The two men were quiet for a time before they simultaneously turned away, their footsteps headed towards the archway that served as both an entrance and an exit to the cemetery. Upon reaching their destination, Malfoy looked back, his gaze sweeping over the dozens of rows. "A flower on every grave." he murmured quietly.

"And a grave for every soldier." Harry softly said.

Their eyes met for a long moment and then, with a nod to each other, two sharp cracks in quick succession shattered the peaceful silence and they disappeared.

~fin~


End file.
